There is an ever present need for different types of mailer type business forms to accommodate a wide variety of different requirements of mailer customers. A number of simple and elegant mailers have been developed for use with pressure sealing systems, such as the SpeediSealer.RTM. pressure seal equipment manufactured by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. Such mailers include V-fold, C-fold, and Z-fold types, with various patterns of pressure seal adhesive adjacent the longitudinal edges, and extending at the ends of the sheet forming the mailer transverse to the longitudinal edges.
According to the present invention, another type of mailer is provided which is useful in situations where it is desirable to provide only a single sheet construction, but where a great deal of information need be printed on the mailer. The mailer according to the invention is double folded to provide four panels of substantially the same size, each panel substantially the same size as the panels in a conventional C-fold or Z-fold mailer. While the invention is not limited to use with pressure seal adhesive (utilizable with the Moore SpeediSealer.RTM. system), it is particularly suited for such use. Because of the particular type of construction, no adhesive need be provided transverse to the longitudinal edges of the sheet of paper forming the mailer.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form intermediate is provided. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A sheet of paper having a first face adapted to provide the majority of the interior of the mailer when constructed, and a second face adapted to provide the exterior of the mailer when constructed. The sheet having first and second opposite parallel longitudinal edges, and opposite end edges. First and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, first and second longitudinal margin portions. First and second longitudinal elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the first longitudinal marginal portion of the first face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance between the opposite ends of the sheet. Third and fourth longitudinal elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the second longitudinal marginal portion of the first face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance between the opposite ends of the sheet. First, second and third fold lines formed in the sheet each perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, and dividing the sheet into, in sequence, first, second, third, and fourth panels of substantially equal size. Fifth and sixth elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the first longitudinal marginal portion of the second face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance in the dimension of the longitudinal edges in the third and fourth panels. And seventh and eighth elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the second longitudinal marginal portion of the second face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance in the dimension of the longitudinal edges in the third and fourth panels.
The sheet is preferably devoid of adhesive extending along the end edges of the sheet, or parallel to the end edges of the sheet. The first through eighth patterns are preferably discontinuous strips of pressure seal adhesive, being provided so that at no point along either of the longitudinal edges is there more than one pattern of adhesive on a face and in a particular marginal portion. The sheet preferably has dimensions of about 16 inches by about 8.5 inches, with tractor drive strips extending along the end edges, which tractor drive strips are severed before the final mailer is formed. The lines of weakness are typically perforations.
The invention also comprises a mailer type business form. The mailer type business form comprises: A double folded paper sheet having first and second faces, first and second opposite longitudinal edges, opposite end edges, and first, second and third transverse fold lines, perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, defining in sequence first, second, third, and fourth panels of substantially equal size. First and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, first and second longitudinal marginal portions. First and second longitudinal elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the first longitudinal marginal portion of the first face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance between the opposite end edges of the sheet. Third and fourth longitudinal elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the second longitudinal marginal portion of the first face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance between the opposite ends of the sheet. Fifth and sixth elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the first longitudinal marginal portion of the second face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance in the dimension of the longitudinal edges in the third and fourth panels. And seventh and eighth elongated patterns of adhesive disposed in the second longitudinal marginal portion of the second face, parallel to the longitudinal edges, and collectively covering substantially the entire distance in the dimension of the longitudinal edges in the third and fourth panels. The second and third panel first faces, and the first and fourth panel first faces, being in contact with each other, and the third and fourth panel second faces being in contact with each other, the panels held in those positions by the elongated adhesive patterns.
The entire first face and the third and fourth panels of the second face preferably have indicia (such as information) printed thereon. The second face of one or both of the first and second panels also has outgoing address information printed thereon. Also, indicia may be provided in at least one of the first and second longitudinal marginal portions of the second face to advise a user of the mailer how to open the mailer.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mailer type business form that is simple to construct and utilize, and can contain a great detail of information. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.